Swan's Broken Heart
by TWILIGHT MAGIC
Summary: Bella and Edward have been in love forever but were to scared to tell each other that was until tragedy happenes. See how they rebuild there lives together. *Explicit Language & Sex scenes RATED M*


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks Beth my beta reader u r the best

* * *

BPOV

"Emmett give it back." I screamed.

"No way Belly," he said running away.

"Emmett give her to me." I cried.

"NO" he said running away.

I was sitting in the playground crying, my brother just stole my doll, it is the only thing I have from my mom she left when the boys were born. I felt an arm on me and looked up to see a boy looking at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, my brother just stole my doll." I cried.

"It's ok he will give it back," he told me wiping my tears away.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he said holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Isabella Swan" I said shaking his hand. He smiled at me, kissed my cheek and helped me up, held my hand and walked me over to the swings, made me hop on and he pushed me.

11 Years Later

"Hey Bella" Mike said smiling at me.

"Hey Mike" I said as I walked past him in the street.

I walked into the coffee shop and Tanya, Jessica, Lauren and Irina were all there the 4 biggest bitches that I went to school with. I tried to get past them without them noticing but like usual they started in on me.

"Bella what do you think you are doing?" Tanya asked.

"Ah taking a seat ordering a coffee." I said trying not to look at her.

"Not here you aren't," she said standing and pushing me, I lost my footing and fell. I got up, went to my car and drove home.

"I must have cried myself to sleep because I was woken by my dad asking if I was ok.

"Yeah dad I will be fine." I said trying to get up.

"Ok kiddo I love you," he said kissing my head.

"I love you to dad." I said as he walked back down stairs.

I only had 2 months until I left to live with my friend in Seattle, start my new job and leave the bitches that have made my life hell since I turned 13.

I called my friend Ang and asked if I could come now and move in and she jumped at the chance of having me early.

I started packing my stuff and loaded my truck I wrote a note and left it for Dad, Jazz and Em telling them I had left for Seattle. I got into my truck and drove thru town taking a last look around.

I got to Port Angeles and stopped to buy a drink, my cell rang and I answered it.

"_Hello"_

"_Bella is that you?" _

"_Yes" _

"_Bella you need to come to the hospital dad's been shot and it doesn't look good" Jazz said crying. _

"_I'm on my way." I snapped my phone closed and headed back to Fork's Hospital. _

30 minutes later I walked into the hospital and walked up to the nurses' station.

"Chief Swan" I said to the nurse.

"Bella" I heard and turned to the voice it was Edward. I ran to him and he pulled me into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said and I looked up at him.

"What?" I said pushing myself away.

"Oh Bella didn't they tell you yet?" he said pulling me back crashing myself into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No, no Edward no, please tell me it's not true?" I said sobbing and slowly losing the battle to stand.

Edward swept me up into his arms and carried me to his car and took me home.

We pulled into the drive and there were cars everywhere. Edward came around and got me out of the car helping me inside. I walked in and looked around for Em and Jazz, I walked upstairs and found them on dad's bed crying. I walked in and climbed in between them, we all cuddled and sobbed together.

The boys cried themselves to sleep and when I woke I got up and went down stairs to get a glass of water and found Edward sitting on the couch I looked at the time it was 11 o'clock.

"What are you still doing here Edward did you stay last night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you are ok Bella?" he said getting up and following me into the kitchen.

"Well what can I say I woke up yesterday with a dad and now *sob* I don't *sob* have one." I said sobbing.

"Oh Bella love" Edward said pulling me into his arms.

"What am I going to do Edward, I'm 20 years old I don't have a mom or a dad and the boys aren't even 18 yet." I said crying.

"You're going to let me help you Bella," he said cupping my face in his hands and kissing me. Edward Cullen is kissing me I must be dreaming again. We finally broke apart and I looked at him.

"What are you doing Edward?" I asked him.

"Something we should have done years ago Bella. I love you I always have loved you," he said kissing me again.

"I love you to Edward." I said to him.

I saw something move and I looked over Edwards shoulder noticing his parents in the doorway looking at us. I stepped away from Edward and walked to the sink to grab a glass of water.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" Edward asked blushing.

"We came to see Bella and the boys Edward." Esme told him.

"Bella honey we are so sorry about your dad." Esme said wrapping her arms around me hugging me sending me into another round of crying. Esme handed me off to Edward and she started cooking breakfast.

"Bella love, go and shower," Edward said to me walking me up the stairs and going into the boys.

I walked into my room and showered and dressed and went down stairs again. The boys were sitting on the couch with Edward and as soon as they saw me they scampered off and ran to me.

"We thought you had left Bella, Esme found this." Jazz said handing me my note from yesterday a tear fell down my face and I took a deep breath.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said to them.

"Breakfast is ready," Esme called and the boys went into the kitchen.

"When were you going to tell me you were leaving Bella?" Edward said walking past me, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"I wrote that yesterday when I got tripped over in the coffee shop by Tanya and the bitch pack. I come home and packed my shit up to leave." I said.

I walked up the stairs and went into my room and stood by my window looking out. Edward walked in and stood behind me wrapping his arm around me and pulling me back into his chest.

"I'm sorry Bella, those bitches are going to get it one day. You know I don't want any of them I never have Bella only you, I was just too chicken shit to tell you. But before Charlie died he made me promise to tell you I loved you," he said his voice breaking.

"He also said he loves you and is proud of you and he asked that you look after the boys for him." Edward said crying. I turned in his arms and cried as well.

"Edward, were you with Dad when he died?" I asked sobbing in his arms. He just nodded hugging me harder.

There was a knock on the door and we both looked over and saw Esme walk in and hand Edward an envelope that had my name on it in dad's writing. I looked at Edward and he pulled me back into his chest and I heard the door close. I don't know how long we stood there before we both stopped crying.

"Bella here," he said handing me the letter. "I will be outside when you need me," he said walking away.

"Edward can we read it together please," I said to him.

"Sure love" he said wrapping his arms back around me.

_Dearest Isabella & Edward,_

_Well if you two are reading this letter Carlisle and Esme have given you I'm not around any longer and for that I am sorry._

_I know that Edward will be standing there Bella holding you, that kid loves you he always has._

_You have been in love since you were 9 and 13 we could all see it but you two just danced around it._

_I hope you have told each other you love one and other or I just ruined the moment, sorry kids._

_Bella please look after your brothers but don't stop living your life to care for them, you are too young to do that and you have since Renee left it's time for you to live your life kiddo._

_Esme and Carlisle have agreed to be the boys legal guardians. I know you won't be happy with my decision but Bella you are there sister not their mother._

_Esme and Carlisle will make all my arrangements, you don't worry yourselves._

_Edward if you ask my baby girl to marry you one day you have my blessing son and please look after her for me and keep her safe._

_If there is any of advice I could give you son, don't ever for one second take her for granted and forget to tell her how much you love her and need her. Don't ever leave fighting with Bella you might not get a chance to say you are sorry, life is too short._

_When my grandbabies arrive tell them Grandpa Charlie loves them and is watching over them._

_I love you both and will be watching over you from above._

_I will be there for every milestone that you both have, if it be together or separate._

_I am proud of you both and always will be._

_Love always_

_Dad xx_

My tears fell and Edward pulled me back into him sobbing too. I slowly fell to the floor and we sat there sobbing in each other's arms. I don't know how long we were there but there was a knock on the door and we both looked over, it was the boys they came in and sat with Edward and I hugging us.

"Sis did Carlisle and Esme give you a letter from dad?" Em asked.

"Yeah it was for Edward and me." I said looking at Em.

"Yeah dad loves Edward," Em said looking at Edward and me.

Edward buried his face in my neck and I felt his body shaking I knew he was crying again. I hugged him tighter and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Jazz, are you alright honey?" I asked him.

"We have to go live at the Cullen's," he said looking at me.

"You don't have to just yet Jazz, just worry about that later ok." I said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

There was a knock on the door and Esme poked her head in.

"Em and Jazz, Rose and Alice are here for you." Esme told us.

"Tell them to come in here please Esme, there are too many people down there." Em said to her.

"Ok honey" she said walking out closing the door.

"How many people are down there boys?" I asked.

"Half the town" Jazz said.

"Fuck" I said and they all snapped their heads to look at me and stared and all cracked up laughing.

"What?" I asked them.

"You cussed" Jazz said laughing.

"Oh sorry I didn't even realise I did." I said feeling my cheeks flush.

"DAD BEL..." and then Em realised what happened.

I got up and walked over to my bathroom, went in and closed the door behind me. I sat on the bath mat and brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around myself and cried.

There was a knock on the door and I quickly got up. "Just a minute" I said washing my face trying to soothe some of the puffiness. The door opened and Edward walked in and grabbed a towel and handed it to me.

"Love, are you alright?" he asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and put the towel back on the rack.

"Edward, aren't you meant to be working?"

"No I asked for a month off," he said looking at me.

"Why Edward?"

"Because I need to be here Bella, with you and the boys," he said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me.

"Thanks for everything Edward. I don't know what I would have done without you the last 24hours." I said resting my head on his.

"You don't have to thank me Bella, I love you," he said kissing my nose.

"I love you too Edward." I said to him.

"Come on the boys will be starting to worry about you," he said kissing me and opening the door so we could go back into my room. Rose and Ali were there and the boys were crying with them now, Edward and I just stood looking at them.

"I'm just going to go home, shower and grab some clothes ok," he said kissing me and leaving me standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He opened my bedroom door turned, looked at me and smiled closing the door behind him. I went over and kissed the four of them on the head and walked down stairs. I got to the bottom step and got rushed by a heap of people offering me there condolences, Carlisle walked over, grabbed me and walked me over to Esme. She wrapped her arms around me.

"You need to eat Bella you haven't had anything since breakfast yesterday." Esme scolded.

"OK but I'm not really hungry," I told her walking into the kitchen. All the wife's from the police station were cooking and chatting, they all came over and kissed me and gave their condolences and sat me down and put food in front of me. I tried to smile at them but I think it was more of a grimace. I sat there pushing my food around my plate not really eating but making it look like I was doing something.

"Excuse me, I think I need to go and lay down." I said walking out and back into my bedroom. The boys weren't there so I changed into my pajamas, climbed into bed and tried to sleep. I felt the bed dip and I looked up to see Edward sitting on my bed, I looked at him and jumped up into his arms crying again. He let me cry in his arms and I must have fallen asleep. When I woke a few hours later I was still in Edwards arms. I put my hand on his face and he stirred and said "Bella".

"Edward, are you awake?" I whispered.

"Mmmm Bella" he said still sleeping. I just laid there watching him for awhile and then tried to get out of bed but I woke him.

"Bella love where are you going?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I was going to go and check on the boys." I said to him getting up and he climbed out as well.

"I will come with you love wait a minute," he said going to the bathroom. I quickly took my pants off putting my jeans back on. Edward walked in just as I got my leg in my jeans

"Oh shit sorry love" he said going to walk back in the bathroom

"It ok Edward," I said pulling my jeans on he walked over and kissed me. I did my jeans up and pulled my cami off and put a tee on. Edward just stared at me, I noticed his nostrils flare and his eyes change, he had a funny look on his face. I just shrugged it off and walked over to the door and looked at him.

"Are you coming Edward?" I asked.

"Ah yeah I will be there in a minute," he said chuckling.

I opened the door and went into their rooms, I found them asleep in dad's bed again. I climbed in and lay down. Edward walked in and came around to the side I was laying on and laid with us putting his arm over me. There was a knock on the door and Esme popped her head in asking Edward and I to go down stairs. We got up not to disturb the boys and walked down stairs to find Esme. We found her sitting in the living room with a man and Carlisle. I looked at Edward and he took my hand in his and we sat on the couch together. I looked at Esme, Carlisle and then the man.

"Hello Isabella and Edward my name is Jason Jenks and I am Charlie's Attorney. I am here to read his will and make sure his wishes are carried out," he said looking at us.

"Mr. Jenks" Edward said shaking his hand.

"Mr. Jenks" I said shaking his hand too.

We sat there listening to what he was saying and about what dad had done with all his belongings. He also explained about dad's life insurance, the house and other things I didn't know dad even had. I looked at Edward and he wrapped his arm around me and hugged me into his side. Mr. Jenks shook our hands and left and I sat there looking at everyone.

"Bella sweet heart did you hear what Mr. Jenks just told you?" Carlisle asked.

I just looked at Edward and got up and went out the back door walked around the front and walked down the foot path. I ended up in the park and sat on the swing. I sat there motionless on the swing with my head on the cold chain crying. I heard footsteps but didn't move, I knew it would be Edward. He came up and stood in front of me and crouched down and grabbed my hands.

"Bella love did you hear what Mr. Jenks told you?" he asked me.

"Yeah but I don't want any of it I just want my dad back Edward." I said to him crying.

"Come on love lets go back home," he said lifting me of the swing and walking holding my hand. I heard voices and looked up to see Tanya and Lauren walking towards us. Edward wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer into his side. As they got close I could see their faces and them narrowing there eyes at me.

"Hey Dr. Cullen" they said together.

"Tanya, Lauren" Edward said trying to keep walking but Tanya grabbed him and stopped him.

"What are you doing out with Swan?" Tanya snapped.

"Not that it is any of your business Tanya but Bella is my girlfriend." Edward said trying to walk away from her.

"What why would you want to be with her I mean look at her?" Tanya seethed.

"You really are a bitch Tanya." Edward snapped at her.

"What cat got your tongue Orphan Bella?" Tanya said.

"You are a fucking bitch Tanya." I screamed and punched her in the nose. I could hear a sickening crunch and then cocked my arm again to punch her but Edward grabbed me.

"I think you got her Rocky," he said leading me away chuckling.

"You bitch you broke my nose," she screamed.

"I know and it felt great." I said laughing making Edward laugh with me.

He wrapped his arm around me and we kept walking.

"How's the hand love?" he asked looking at it.

"Um, it kind of hurts but god that felt good Edward. I have never hit someone before." I said looking at him.

"I know and it was hot as hell too. I don't think she will be bothering you again love," he said kissing me on the head and chuckling.

"I hope not." I said looking at him.

We walked back home and into the kitchen, Edward got me ice for my hand and looked at it. He looked up at me and smiled. Esme came in and looked at us.

"Bella honey what happened?" Esme said. I just looked at Edward and then looked at Esme

"I punched Tanya in the nose and I think I broke it." I said giggling.

"Bella why did you punch Tanya?" she asked.

"She called me Orphan Bella." I said as a tear fell down my face.

"That Bitch," Esme said making Edward and me laugh

"Honey we have made all the arrangements for your dad and it is tomorrow at 1 o'clock." Esme said.

"OK thank you" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking upstairs.

I changed into my pajamas and went into dad's room to check on the boys they were both sound asleep. I closed the door and found Edward in the hallway.

"I'm just going to change and sleep on the couch." he said to me.

"Can you stay with me please Edward?" I ask looking at him.

"OK love let me just go change," he said kissing my head and walking into the bathroom

I walked into my room and put the bed lamp on and climbed in bed. Edward walked in wearing a grey wife beater and pajama pants he walked over and put his bag on the rocking chair and hung his suit in the closet. He walked over and climbed in bed and turned the lamp off.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he said kissing my neck. I rolled over and looked at him in the eyes.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I said.

He leans down kissing me and then flicked his tongue against my bottom lip. I open my mouth to allow him access our tongues dance together and the feeling of his strong arms around me and his tongue and lips against mine. I feel his arm move under my cami and his hands slide underneath me, pulling me against his body as he moves to lie beside me. We broke our kiss for air and Edward kissed the side of my mouth all the way to my neck and then kissed back up and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you," he whispered kissing me against my lips.

"I love you too," I said against his lips.

There was a soft knock on the door so Edward and I looked at each other I got out of bed and answered it to find Em and Jazz standing there. I motioned for them to come in, Edward turned the night light on for them. I jumped back in bed with Edward and the boys hoped in as well. I put my arm over them and cuddled into them. Edward turned the lamp off and rolled on his side and put his arm around me.

"Bella" Em said.

"Yeah Em"

"When is dad's funeral?" he asked I rolled over and switched the lamp on and sat up looking at them.

"It's tomorrow at 1 o'clock Em," I said looking at him.

"Oh ok" he said looking at Jazz.

"Edward you are going to be there with us?" Jazz asked.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Jazz," he said looking at us all.

"Boy's please don't worry I am not going anywhere," I told them.

"Bella why do we have to live at the Cullen's why can't we stay here with you?" Jazz asked.

"Mom and Dad won't make you leave Bella ,Jazz," Edward told him.

"Um Em, Jazz, Dad's attorney came over tonight while you were sleeping and read Dad's Will." I said looking at them letting out a big breath.

I got up and grabbed their copies and Edward's and mine and handed it to them. Em and Jazz sat up against my head board and Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around me. The boys started to read them and they were frowning.

"Bella and Edward what does this mean?" Jazz asked.

"It states that your dad left Bella this house and the Salon, Emmett was left Nanna Swan's house and the Garage and you were left Granddad Swan's cabin and the Bait & Tackle Shop plus you all have a trust fund with 1.2 million dollars in there which is money from your grandparents and your dad but your Dad has made Carlisle and Esme Legal Guardians until you are 21 so you can't access it without them saying you can." Edward told them.

"What else does it say Edward?" Em asked him.

"Charlie also left me your grandfathers Medical Center and a trust fund as well and he also provided for any kids you three have." Edward said to them looking for their reaction.

"Our dad loved you Edward," Jazz said sniffling.

"I know and I loved him too," Edward said sniffling.

"Is that it?" Jazz asked.

"There is jewelery and some shares and things that he has left as well." Edward told them.

"Edward if Renee comes back she can't take us away can she. Dad isn't here to protect us from her?" Em asked.

"Renee called earlier today and said she was coming tomorrow. She could try to take you two but mom and dad wouldn't let that happen. Your home is here with me and Bella." Edward told them looking for my reaction at the news he just told us.

I let out a sob I was trying to hold in. I jumped up flew out of the bed running down the stairs and out the front door. Edward, Jazz and Em came running after me calling my name. I ran all the way to the grave yard to grandma and granddad Swan's grave. I sat there sobbing how could that bitch do that come back after 15 nearly 16 years and break us more when we are already broken I won't let her do it, I can't let her near them.

"BELLA" I could hear them calling me.

I heard a noise and looked up to see Edward standing there he sat beside me then Em and Jazz

"How can she do that to us Edward and why wasn't I told?" I asked him.

"I was told just before I came up to bed and as for Renee I don't know, mom and dad think she is only coming back to see if your dad left her anything but they aren't sure what she will do and neither is Mr. Jenks. He told them Charlie had full custody of you all and him making my parents guardian should deter her but she can fight them, mom and dad won't let it happen and if it comes to it I will marry you so we can keep the boys." he said looking at me.

"You wouldn't have to do that Edward." I said looking at the boys and then him.

"It doesn't matter to me when it is I want to marry you Bella, I want you to be my wife." he said looking at me. The boys looked at the two of us and gasped.

"Come on lets go home." I said to them walking away heading back home.

I walked in the door grabbed some shorts and matching cami and went to shower. I walked back into my room and they were all sound asleep in my bed I walked down stairs and stood at the front window looking out and I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked up and it was Edward he kissed me on the head and we both gazed out the window.

"Bella I know it wasn't the best place to propose but I do want you to marry me, I love you Bella, I always have. You are my only love Bella please say you will marry me?" he asked me spinning me around in his arms bending down on one knee "Marry me Bella?" he asked.

"Yes" I said kissing him.

"Yes, you said yes," he said and pulls me into his arms, against his body, and presses his lips to mine in a heated kiss. His arms pull me against him tight enough that he can pick me up off the ground so he doesn't have to bend to kiss me. He breaks the kiss runs upstairs and comes back down with a box and takes the ring out and slips it on my finger kissing the ring and then me.

"Where did you get a ring from Edward?" I asked him.

"I bought that for you a week before you graduated, you have always been it for me Bella. I have loved you since the first moment I saw you crying in the park and I have loved you every day since. I have carried that around in my pocket since I bought it and I showed your dad and asked him for his blessing a month ago. You thought I was too drunk at that party Bella and wouldn't remember us kissing, you are the only girl I have ever been with ever." he said kissing me again.

"What?" I screeched.

"You are my first and only woman I have been with Bella." he said kissing me.

"But all those dates you went on with that girl?" I asked him.

"She was gay Bella," he said chuckling.

"So I am the only person you have been with period." I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and I know it is the same for you Bella." he said kissing me.

"How?" I asked him.

"I just know" he said looking at me shrugging his shoulders.

"Do your parents know about this?" I asked holding up my ring looking at it.

"Yes they have wanted it to happen since I bought it and showed them over 2 years ago." he said.

"Come on we need sleep we have a big day tomorrow." I said pulling him along with me and up stairs to my room the boys were crashed so I went to the guest room and we crawled into bed. Edward wraps his arm around me and kisses my head.

"Goodnight Beautiful" he whispers.

"Goodnight Handsome" I whisper back.

We both fell asleep quickly cuddling each other. The next morning I woke to find Edward not in bed with me. I got up and went in to my room and the boys weren't there either. I put on a pair of pajama pants and walked down stairs to find them all sitting in the dining room. I stood there watching them from the doorway.

"Morning Bella honey did you sleep well?" Esme said causing all the boys to turn around and look at me. Edward got off his chair and started to walk over to me.

"Yes thanks Esme" I said looking at her.

"Morning Bells" Em and Jazz said.

"Morning boys"

Edward leaned down and kissed me. "Morning Love" he said.

"Morning" I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a coffee. I walked back into the dining room and sat next to Edward and wrapped both hands around my coffee mug beginning to drink. I heard a gasp and looked over to see Esme and Carlisle staring at me. I just kept drinking my coffee and Esme walked over and kissed Edward and me on the head. I looked at Edward and he looked just as clueless as me.

"So Bella you said yes to Edward I see," Em said to me and then it all clicked both Edward and I looked at each other.

"Um guys I asked Bella to marry me last night and she said yes," Edward said.

"Don't you mean you asked her again?" Jazz chuckled.

"Well yeah, I asked her again and she said Yes," Edward chuckled with him.

"So that means you will be my brother for real now?" Jazz asked Edward.

"Yeah Jazz I guess it does," he said smiling at the boys.

"I knew you always would be," Em told him.

"Congratulations" Esme said to us.

Carlisle walked over and pulled me off my chair, hugged and kissed me and hugged Edward as well.

"Boys I got your suits out and put them on your bed," Esme said.

"Thanks" they both said looking at me.

"Bella your mother called yesterday and she is coming today." Esme said.

"Esme she isn't my mother, she is just someone who gave birth to me and I don't want her in our house." I said looking at her.

"OK honey" she said looking at Edward.

"Bella I don't want her near me," Em said.

"It's ok Em I won't let her take you." I said to him.

"We told you boys last night that she won't take you away from Bella and me. We won't let her and either will my mom or dad." Edward told them both looking at them.

"Esme, Carlisle she can't take us away, can she?" Emmett asked.

"No sweetheart that's why your dad made sure Carlisle and I were named as you guardians. We have already spoken to our lawyer and she can't do it." Esme told them.

"Can you keep her away from us today please, I don't really want to talk to her." Em said to Esme.

"Sure sweetheart we will try our best," Esme said to him.

I looked at Esme and Carlisle "Edward explained Dad's Will to the boys last night so they know everything and also about Renee. We don't keep secrets and next time, please don't keep things like that from us." I said looking at them.

"Sure honey we are sorry," Esme said.

"It's just I didn't handle it very well and we should have been told straight away she called so that we could have dealt with it together as a family." I said crying.

"We're sorry sweetheart we wanted to talk to our lawyer first so we knew where we stood with the boys if she did try anything," Carlisle said.

"Dad, do you think she will?" Edward asked.

"We don't know what she wants or will try Edward. We called Chris at the station and they know she is coming and the boys have said they will try and help keep her away from you kids today," Carlisle told him.

"Bella the girls at the salon are closing it today. They have rescheduled all your appointments for two weeks," Esme said.

I gasped "I forgot all about that thank you" I said looking at her.

"I want to take the boys to the cabin today after the..." I trailed off.

"I think that is a good idea Bella to get away for awhile," Esme said.

"You're coming, aren't you?" I asked them.

"If you want us to we will," Esme said.

"Yes I think we all need to go and sort things out. The boys are worried that you will take them from me." I said looking at them.

"Jazz, Em we would never do that to you please don't worry," Carlisle told them they just nodded.

"I will call and have them get it ready." Esme said getting up from her seat.

"Esme, Carlisle thank you so much for all your help we really appreciate it," I told them.

"Your dad was our best friend Bella, he was more like a brother then a friend we would do anything for him and you kids." Carlisle said choking up.

I got up and went around to him and sat on his knee and cuddled him sobbing. Edward walked over and picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. He put me down on my bed and lay with me cuddling me.

"Bella love, Shhhh "Edward cooed kissing my head.

We laid there for hours and there was a knock at the door and it opened.

"Bella, Edward you need to start to get ready," Esme said.

"Ok mom" Edward told her.

"Come on love we need to get ready," Edward said getting up and lifting me with him. He placed a kiss on my lips and walked over to his bag and grabbed his stuff and went to shower. I opened my closet and laid his suit out for him and grabbed my dress and a black pair of thigh highs and my boots. Edward walked out and I walked in taking a black bra and pantie set with me. I quickly showered did my hair and minimal makeup and walked out in my bra and panties. Edward gasped and his jaw dropped when I entered. I just kept walking over and grabbed my thigh highs and put them on and then my dress and boots. I looked at Edward and we were both ready I held my hand out for him and we went to check on the boys. Em was cussing about his tie so I helped fix it and Edward helped Jazz.

We all walked down together. Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. Rose and Alice were sitting on the couch and got up when they saw us standing there we all put our coats on and walked outside together to the waiting limo and hopped in. Edward wrapped his arm around me kissing the top of my head. I put my sunglasses on as we pulled up at the church.

The driver got out and opened the door for us. Carlisle, Esme, Jazz, Alice, Em, Rose, Edward and I climbed out and all walked hand in hand with our partners thru the church doors. Edward wrapped his arm around me as soon as we entered.

We made our way down the aisle and took our seats at the front. The ceremony started and they talked about dad and his love for his kids and fishing. A few people got up and gave a speech and Carlisle got up and gave the most heartfelt speech I had ever heard. It was drawing to the end and they called for the pall bearers, two of dad's work mates, Edward, Jazz, Emmett and Carlisle stood and walked to my dad's coffin that was draped with the flag and began to carry it. I looked at Edward and he had tears falling down his face and so did Jazz, Em and Carlisle. We stood and followed behind and Rose and Alice cuddled into me and Esme followed behind we went and stood over near the limo and watched as the boys slid the coffin into the back of the hearst. I looked up at Edward and saw him wipe his eyes and walk back to me wrapping his arm around me and placing a kiss on my head. The boys followed Edward's lead and did the same to Rose and Alice and Esme the limo driver opened the door and we all got in and the limo took off and followed the hearst to dad's final resting place.

The limo pulled up at the cemetery and we all got out. We all walked with our partners thru the guard of honour that was formed of police, fire and ambulance officers, they were giving dad a full send off. I heard the last call come over the radio as we walked to dad's final resting place. We sat on the cold white hard seats and watched as the six offices folded the flag and presented it to me.

After dad's last rights were given the Firing Party then started the 21 gun salute, then Taps started ,Police Cars with their lights flashing, Helicopter flyover, a white dove was released full honor for their fallen comrade a sign or respect.

We stood and slowly made our way back to the limo and I see her standing watching us. I grip Edward and turn for the boys they see my panic and rush closer. We all walk together and I see her start to walk coming in our direction. Edward leans in and whispers "It's ok love I've got you" he said placing a kiss on my head.

Edward puts his hand back and grabs Jazz and pulled him into his side. I turned to look and could see the panic in his face. Edward put him between us and we both hugged him and Em went and stood next to Edward and he brought him into between jazz and himself. I saw Edward nod to Chris, dad's work mate and next there were 30 police officers flanking us leading us to the limo. Edward ushered us all in the limo and closed the door I watch out the window as Renee approached him. I can see Edward whole body stiffen, he has his back turned so we can't see his face we can only see hers and she looked mad. I hear a sob and turn to see Jazz. That's it I climb out of the limo and walk over to her.

"What do you want Renee?" I snap.

"Isabella I came back for you all of you." She cooed.

"We don't want you. Go back and climb under the rock you just came from." I said as Edward put his arm around me.

"I am your mother Isabella and you will not speak to me that way," she said. I look at her and laugh.

"Mother you are nothing but someone who gave birth to me, you aren't my mother you don't belong here now leave." I said turning my back on her she grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

"I will leave when I have my sons," she said.

I looked at her narrowed my eyes and cocked my hand back and punched her right in the face making her fall on her ass.

I look down and point my finger at her. "You leave my boys alone I have been there mother for the last 16 years Renee you aren't taking them any where do you hear me." I yelled walking back to the limo and getting in.

Edward climbs in and looks at me and everyone else and then he burst out laughing.

"Well that went well don't you think," Edward said causing all of us to burst out laughing as well.

"Love how is your hand?" he asked when the laughing died down.

"Fuck Bella you have broken your wrist," he said looking at me.

"Can you take us to Forks hospital please?" Edward asks the driver.

"No please take us to the Cullen's." I said looking at Edward.

"Bella you need to go and have x-rays and your arm plastered," he said looking at me.

"I will later Edward," I said looking at him.

"NO Bella you are going end of story," Edward said to me sternly. I just sat back in my seat and held my arm into myself.

We pull up at the hospital and we all climb out, Edward helps me out and we walk in and Carlisle and Edward rushed me to x-ray and it is broken and needs to be reset. Edward refuses to do it so Carlisle resets it and they placed a brace on it until the swelling goes down, then they will put a cast on it. We get back into the limo and head to the Cullen's house there are cars everywhere. We walk in and people came over asking if I am alright. I finally get away from them and walk out the back towards the pond and sit on the grass. Em and Jazz come and sit beside me and stare out at the ducks swimming.

"Bella, why did you hit Renee?" Em asks.

"Because she said she wasn't leaving without you two." I told them.

"Fuck" Em said.

"Watch your mouth Em," I scolded.

"Sorry B" he said ducking his head.

"I won't let her take you boys, we will run away if we have to." I told them.

We heard a noise and I turned to see Edward, Rose and Alice walking towards us. Rose and Alice sat in-between the boy's legs and Edward sat behind me and pulled me back into his chest. We all sat there in silence until we heard people approaching, it was Renee, Carlisle, Esme and 2 men and 3 officers. I looked at Edward and he pulled me closer. I stood up and so did everyone else, we turned to them as they approached us.

"What do you want Renee?" I snapped.

"I told you Isabella I am not leaving without my boys," she said.

"And I fucking told you I won't let you take them." I snapped.

"We aren't going anywhere," Emmett told her.

"Yes you are son, you are coming home." she said.

"We aren't your sons and this is our home." Jazz said to her.

"You are my sons and yes you are coming home," she said handing a piece of paper to me and Edward and I looked at it.

"Esme and Carlisle are there legal guardians Renee." I said to her taking a step closer making her take a step back, Edward grabbed me around the waist and brings me back into him

"They are my children as it states in that document you have and they are leaving with me as soon as the will is read." she snaps.

"Will's already been read, dad didn't leave you anything you spineless bitch. I don't know what my dad ever saw in you, you make me sick if it is money you are after I will give you my inheritance and you sign the boys over to me." I say to her.

"How much did you get?" she asks.

"1.2 million, you sign them over I will give you the check and you stay the fuck out of our lives." I say looking at her.

"OK" she said smiling.

"You are a gold digger you never cared about them just the money." I yelled at her.

"Why would I want you, any of you, your all just like him small minded people with no futures." she said to me. I didn't get a chance to hit her Esme knocked her on her ass.

"Get off my property," Esme yelled at her.

"Officer arrest her," Renee said trying to get up.

"We are sorry we didn't see a thing." Chris said smirking at her.

She gets up and stomps away yelling she wants the money by 5 and her room number and hotel.

"I can't believe her." I scream.

"I can and your dad knew she would come for the money and he also knew you would give your inheritance to her Bella. That's why he made provisions to have 2 wills, one so Renee and you thought you only received 1.2 million and then there is the real will which will be read tonight at the cabin." Carlisle said to me chuckling.

"What?" I ask him.

"You will find out tonight sweetheart." he said kissing me on the head and walking back to the house.

"Are you ok love?" Edward asks.

"Yeah I think I am," I said looking at the boys.

"I can't believe she was just after the money and you gave her all of it Bella." Em said.

"I don't care about money and I told you she wasn't getting you." I said looking at them.

They both came up and hugged me sobbing in my arms. Edward put his arms around the three of us and hugged us. I put my hands out to Rose and Alice and brought them into the hug as well, we all stood there hugging and crying for ages. We all walked back to the Cullen's house and went inside to find everyone had left, and Carlisle and Esme were sitting drinking a cup of tea. We all went and sat at the table, looking at each other.

"Bella, Mr. Jenks brought you the cashier's check." Esme said passing it along the table to me.

"OK I will go and give it to her." I say as I stand.

"Love I'm going with you," Edward said standing.

"No, I need to do this by myself Edward." I say turning and walking outside I climb into the limo and ask him to take me to her Hotel. We pull up and the driver opens my door and I get out and head to her room. I knock on the door and she answers.

"Do you have the money?" she asks.

"Yes, you have all the papers."

"Yes" she snaps.

"Well give them to me because I never want to see you again." I snap.

She hands them over and I look at them, she has given full custody to me and Edward. I hand over the check, walk out the door and don't look back. I get into the limo and tell him to take me back to my house. He pulls up and I go inside, up to my bedroom and lay on my bed and fall asleep.

"Bella love you need to wake up." Edward said kissing me on the forehead.

"Love come on wake up," he says again.

"Mmmm babe I was sleeping," I whined making Edward chuckle.

"I know you were sleeping love but you have to get up Mr. Jenks is here." he said kissing me.

"WHAT" I sit up right smashing Edward in the face.

"Fuck" he said.

"Oh babe I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I said cupping his face kissing him.

"Love that hurt," he said chuckling.

"Edward, how did I get to the cabin?" I asked him.

"I carried you to the car and you slept all the way and then I put you in your bed here and you slept again." he said kissing me.

"God I must have been tired." I said laughing,

"Yes and your sleep talking was quite amusing today too." he said as I gasped.

"What did I say?" I asked him.

"Just that you were going to kill Renee and that you love me," he said kissing me.

I looked at him. He wasn't telling me everything and he must have seen me looking at him.

"There is more Edward, what aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Come on love Mr. Jenks is waiting." he said smacking me on the ass.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me Edward." I said folding my arms over my chest. He smirked bent down and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down Edward." I yelled as he walked out of the room down the stairs and walked thru the cabin to the living room.

"Put me down Edward now." I screamed and I heard everyone laughing. He put me down on the couch smirked and walked off to sit across from me. I narrowed my eyes at him and flipped him off which just made him chuckle at me. I heard a throat clear and I looked over to see Mr. Jenks smirking at me.

"Excuse me" I said running back to my room jumping in the shower then getting dressed putting my hair up in a ponytail and walking back down stairs. I walked in and everyone just looked at me.

"What" I asked them.

"Are you ready now Bella?" Edward asked smirking until I ignored him and sat down and nodded to Mr. Jenks.

I sat there listening to him read everything off; the properties, the money, the stock, the jewelery and life insurance policies. He handed us all a copy and got up and left. I got up and went to my room and sat on my bed sitting Indian style in the middle. I read over the will and the door opened and Edward walked in and sat on the bed looking at me. Em and Jazz walked in and sat as well, all looking at me they held their copies.

"Edward what did all that mean?" Jazz asked.

"It is the same as what I told you the other night except you are now getting 2 billion dollars each and you own 30% of Swan Pharmaceuticals but Bella and I own 40%" he said looking at us

"Fuck dad was loaded and I didn't even know it." Em said looking at us.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I think he did it so that we knew the value of a dollar and what it is like to have to go without things and not be one of those trust fund kids that doesn't appreciate anything." I said looking at them.

"So Edward, when are you going to marry my sister?" Jazz asked.

"When she sets the date, hopefully soon." he said looking at me.

"Let's fly to Vegas," I said looking at him.

"If that's what you want lets go now." he retorted.

"OK go book the flight and hotel Edward," I said getting up and grabbing my suitcase.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't want a big wedding. I have no dad to walk me down the aisle, lets go get a fake Elvis to marry us and have some fun. What do you say boys?" I said looking at them.

"Yeah let's go," they laughed.

"What don't you want to marry me Edward?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes, but I thought you would want the whole big wedding." he said looking at me.

"Not anymore," I said looking at him.

"Boys ring the girls, I want them there and Carlisle and Esme." I said looking at them.

"GO" I said to them all. There was a knock at the door and Esme walked in and looked at me.

"Bella are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I just lost my dad Esme, I don't want anyone else to walk me down the aisle and I don't want to wait, life is too short." I said sniffling.

"OK honey let's go," she said smiling and walking back out.

* * *

Should i leave this as a one-shot let me know what you think


End file.
